I write Sins not Tragedies: Proxime's story
by N.V Ember
Summary: Proxime's story, before the ever not famous My Immortal, of a love forbidden, a life most tragic, and a life most brutal. But she will do anything to prove she is worthy to be accepted as a vampire and not a Vampaneze.
1. Prologue

Title: I write Sins, not tragedies: Proxime's story.

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Summary: Proxime's story, before the ever not famous "My Immortal", of a love forbidden, a life most tragic, and a life most brutal. But she will do anything to prove she is worthy to be accepted as a vampire and not a Vampaneze.

Rated: M, for language, Violence, and possible sexual content.

Disclaimer: Umm… I don't own it people…

Dear Readers,

Yeah, we know… no one reads "My Immortal' Cirque Du Freak, but what else do I have to do during summer that actually interests me? No one reads it, but it keeps me amused and stops me from bouncing off the friggen walls. As I usually say, should someone read this… number 1, to know Proxime… you should read "My Immortal" first though it takes place much farther in the future than right now… and number 2… no flaming. Only constructive nice criticism, because I really am not in the mood to go and prefect things I mean it's summer! I'm writing enough as it is, do I have to use exact proper grammar? Anyway, if anyone should read this, I thank ye kindly for reading… and should they review… I shall give-eth thou a cookie. It makes me feel good when I get reviews but hey… like at "My Immortal" just because someone disses my fanfic does not mean I will stop writing, or if I get no or even one review… anyway… Have a nice day people. nn

-Arra

Prologue

I suppose I've never had time o actually sit and write about my life, but considering I have nothing to do when Bryanna is not in need of me, Mikihisa is gone, and Aimee is either sleeping or off somewhere, I have nothing better to do with my time in this forlorn dungeon Bryanna calls a room. My name is Proxime Mortis Tyrannis, which means in Latin "The absolute Death of a Tyrant". I come from a hidden city on an island located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, that people rarely ever stumble upon due to it's size and location. The island's name is "Inferni in tellus." Which is Latin for "Hell on Earth", if you could not tell already, my island from which I originated from spoke much Latin. We spoke English as well, and were very linguistic when it came to language. We enjoyed reveling in the power of knowledge, but not for women. On the island of Inferni in tellus, men were worshipped, and women were pushed aside, abused, and tortured. We were the blame for anything in society, and often were not allowed to be taught anything except to cook, clean, sew, and obedience. I believe, that was why the island was called "Hell on earth" not for men, but for women.

Moving on though, my life really has never been a happy one. Death is my shadow, love is always out of reach, and I am always controlled like the puppet I was taught to be. I'd love to cut the strings holding me one day, but I suppose if you grew up like I did you would understand why I can't simply just "cut them". See, on my island, staying there for even a month or two as a child, would scar you permanently, you would always feel a mistrust toward people, especially if that's all you knew since you were a child. Mistrust, fear, and obedience are the very first three things you learn as soon as you are born. If you do not learn them right away, no matter what age you would be hurt in numerous ways. Within my life I have lived through many traumatic experiences, which I suppose shaped me the way I am to this day. Making me skittish, and shy. Yet, I refuse to give up just as easily. I will listen, but that does not mean I will not give up my beliefs in order to please a person. I suppose that is the Vampire blood in my veins. My childhood stranded me with the desire to be alone, with the exception of those younger than me, and preferably female, which I suppose is why I "adopted" my "step daughter" Aimee, since Vampires cannot have children…………………

I shall begin at the very beginning from the very moment I took my first breath of life, or in non-metaphoric terms, the moment I was born. Awkward that I can remember to such a time, but my memory is very keen and strong. I can remember all evens, and dates, but I cannot remember years seeing as I have been around for a good majority of years and often forget was it this century this happened or that century that this happened? The date though, as I remember it, to be exact was October 20, on a very chilly and foggy evening, was where it all began…


	2. Chapter 1

Title: I write Sins, not Tragedies: Proxime's story.

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT…but I do own a Larten Crepsley huggle plushie doll! …I wish.

Chapter 1

I was born to Mater numerus Triginta (Also known by the same siren), and Proxime Tyrannis Rex (Also known by the name as Belial). You see, everyone in my society was born with a society name and a personal name. My father's personal name is Proxime Tyrannis Rex, meaning "Absolute Tyrant King". It was the title given to the man who was in control of the society at that very moment and time. My mother's society name was "Mater numerus Triginta", which meant "Mother Number Thirty." She was my father's 30th wife, of 30 wives (all alive mind you, and still married). My mother was very beautiful, at least in my eyes. She had elegant curls in her brilliant ebony hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue-green color, which shimmered like a gem whenever sunlight was reflected off of them. Though she was beaten a lot, I could see through the bruises and see the beautiful woman she was beneath all the bruises and wounds inflicted upon her from my father. My father on the other hand, had black hair, and cold piercing black eyes. They reminded me of dolls lifeless eyes, and chill me to the bone to this day, just from the mere thought of them.

After I was born, my mother held me close to her. She stared intently down at me and fell in love with me instantly. I was her first child she had ever conceived, and thus would always be her little baby. She always wanted to call me Clare Lucidus Stella. In Latin, it meant "Brightly Shining Star". She did get her wish, but that was my personal name. My father gave me my society name. He named me Proxime Mortis Tyrannis, which is what I would go by to everyone except for other women. My father was not as happy as my mother, and was bitter. He scowled seeing me and raised his hand instantly and smacked both my mother, and I across the face. Being a newborn, you would think one would not hurt their young, but as a female, it did not matter if one was killed in infancy by intention or accident. "Another horrendous girl to raise under this roof!" He hissed, his black eyes contracted wildly, though it was hard to tell. He whisked around and pointed a menacing finger at my mother, as I lay in her arms crying from the pain in my face which stung. "One more girl… one more girl from you and I swear it'll be the end of you and the next child!" He hissed. My mother knew he meant it too, so she merely nodded. "Yes Dominus Belial." That is what everyone in the household had to refer to him as. Dominus. In Latin it means "Master".

"Shut it up!" He hissed glaring down at me, as I was still crying. My mother silenced me, and he spun around angrily and stalked out. I was silenced, and I remained that way… for a very long time. Though just a baby, I could comprehend things quickly. I suppose that's how my race was. We were quite different from humans, lived a bit longer than them, stayed young longer than them, and learned things quicker. We weren't sure how, but it just was. My mother looked down at me, and she whispered comfortingly to me, saying all the things she would do with me, and possibly teach me as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: I write Sins, not Tragedies: Proxime's story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it…

The amytiville toaster make breakfast spooky! Spooky toast for breakfast! Spooky spooky... yum yum yum... human hand.

Chapter 2

At the age of three, I looked like a miniature version of my mother. The only difference was my hair was straight and often pulled back in a braid. I had been taught to clean, and to work in the fields to pass time away. It was also a punishment for having been born female from my father as he would often tell me. I was very skittish, very quiet, and very shy at age 3, but then again, had you grown up with my father you would be the same. You see from the day I was born I was taught for a while the things I needed to know being my age, then I was worked to the bone each and every day. I was beaten once a day, sometimes more if I didn't do something right, and sometimes just for the hell of it. My father would touch me, he would hit me, and he would do as he pleased. He even tried to kill me once, and he would have had my mother not interrupted and wooed him to stop.

It was one day when I was out in the fields picking berries; I made my first… acquaintance I suppose you could say… I did not like him very much then, and I still do not to this day. I was working very hard, though my hands were pricked, scratched and bleeding as I picked the berries from the hands and grasps of the bushes upon which they grew. A boy wandered up behind me, and tapped me on the shoulder. I did not look at him, but only continued to work, for the fact I did not want to be beaten for this. He tapped my shoulder again, and I turned around and faced him. "Wanna go see something?" He asked me. His brilliant green eyes shimmered in the sunlight, as his black hair stood up in different directions messily. "No not really, sir." I said, turning back around and continuing picking the berries. But I was torn away from the berry picking, and dragged away through trees and bushes. "You're going to see it anyway… besides… my friends are hungry." He added. We were in the middle of no where, and all that stood erect against the sky was a shed. He dragged me over to it, and threw me inside.

He closed the door, and locked it, leaving me inside the pitch black room. I hadn't the faintest idea of what was inside, but I heard shuffling in the corner. I felt something crawl onto my leg, and I felt something bite me, there was a burning sensation in my leg and I yelped and threw the door open. I saw that it was a spider, a tarantula to be exact, larger than anyone I had ever seen, and quite colorful as well. She was a beautiful spider. But she was biting into my leg! There was a burning sensation in my veins; it hurt, but not so bad. It was more of a tingling feeling. It subsided quickly, and so I stood up and picked the spider up, examining it carefully. She blinked at me, merely and squatted down on my hand. The little boy came back over… and stared at me. "You're still alive!" he gasped. I looked up. "Why… should I not be alive, sir?" I asked. "She bit you though! I can see the bite mark! You're still standing… and and talking…!" he gaped. "…Sorry?" I said gently.

"Madame Octa is supposed to have a lethal bite!" He said. "Sorry…" I said again. I did not know what else to say. He glowered, and then sighed. "…Look…why don't you take her?" he asked. "Why would you…" I began. "You can clearly stand the venom… I couldn't if she bit me…" he said. He muttered, turned away, and left. I stood dumbfounded at what had just happened, and stared down at the spider named Madame Octa.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: I write Sins, not tragedies: Proxime's Story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Dear Readers,

:SCREAMS: MY LARTEN CREPSLEY IS DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! HE'S DEAD:sobs: MY BABY! STONE OF BLOOD! I DEMAND YOU RESURECT HIM IN THE 12TH BOOK! …I will be the FIRST person IN line… to find out what happens… I will be the first person in line at my local book store to get the book :hisssss: Larten… :sob: From book nine on will be torture to read! But I must… I cheated actually… I'm only on the seventh book… but I had to see how long I'd have him… I knew he'd die… :sniffle:

-Arra

P.S read and review? please? I have no reviews...

Chapter 3

It was when I was five when everything actually began to go down hill. I suppose…more so… down hill. It was July 15, and I was 5, going on the age of 6. It was that day that an odd looking man arrived on the shores of our island. It was the first visitor for half a century. He was not human, that much we could tell, but he was like us, a different species from the human, a higher breed of human if you would so put it. Everyone welcomed him warmly, except for me. I felt wary of this stranger's appearance and did not very much trust him. He wore fine white suits, and had that of purple blotchy skin. His eyes, lips, hair, and nails were red. He seemed like the devil to me, so I stuck far away from him as possible, which was not always possible sadly. He seemed to like me, and thus my father made me spend hours on end just sitting in the same room as him. We learned that his name was "Murlough." And that he had come from a land far away, seeking our society, that he had heard of from a visitor's child's child, and so on. He welcomed everyone warmly, and was very polite and courteous, he shared his knowledge of what he knew the humans were doing on their islands. He shared the newest advances in technology, such as telescopes and so on.

He talked the most with me. We would often hide away in his room and he would speak of his people and how they lived, how they died with honor and drank blood with honor. Of course I would have said something, had it not been for the look he gave me every time I left, and the fact I had tried to tell someone once, but no one believed the imagination of but a child. I insisted he was bad, that he was evil, that he may have even been the very demon seed himself! But no, no one would listen to a woman, or a child, so I eventually gave up on it. He stayed with us for a month exactly. It was August 15, when he made his move. I knew it would come, I knew it, but no one believed me. It was August 15, as the sun set in the sky, that hell was opened up on our very island, giving true meaning to the name "Inferni in Tellus" or "Hell on earth." And not just for women in this case. I stood, just a child, watching people run through the streets avoiding flames and ashes that were eating away at the city, and the people trapped within their houses. The screams of agony as children were engulfed in flames, the chants of the strange purple creatures in the streets, the chants of the women and men who were praying to the gods as they were waiting for their end. I was locked in my room, clinging to my mother's leg as all of this went about. My mother wept for us, and prayed hard, praying that nothing would happen to me. The gods answered her prayers, as Murlough emerged from the doorway, chuckling darkly. He looked mad as ever at this point, and as intelligent as I was, fear took over and I cried, clinging to my mother's leg. Yet, within moments, I felt my mother go limp, and she toppled over on me. She coughed, gurgling blood through her mouth as it came from the slit in her throat. Murlough rolled her over, and began to drink from her endlessly.

I was frozen with fear, but when I realized what was going on, I ran at him, only to be thrown into the wall. Murlough finished, and my mother lay limply on the ground. He grabbed me, as the house was lit aflame, and ran for the window, I pulled on my mother's arm as he ran past her and when I lost it, I grabbed for her neck, put only ended up taking grasp of the heart shaped charm that always encircled her neck. He jumped out the window with me, and laughed madly. I cried, as I watched my people run through the streets in terror, being jumped and attacked, than killed inhumanely. Murlough cackled, heading toward the very ship he came with, and threw me on it. He sat at the edge of the boat and waited for the other creatures to board underneath the boat, like they had waiting for the night where they could attack. Murlough relished in the murders of all of these people. Another strange creature like him came onto the boat and threw the boy with the spider on board. He had the spider in a cage and hit with a "thud" next to me. I was terrified and pulled my knees to my chest to soften the sobs. Eventually I blacked out from hysteria, and was enveloped in a nightmarish hell that repeated the horrible tragedy over and over within my mind.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

R&R!

Disclaimer: Oh well imagine! As I'm searching the web on a computer, I can't help but to over-read a summary of as story! What a wonderful story! What a wonderful story says the reader to the other. Oh yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor authoress is a whore (NOT TRUE HATER) I'D CHIME IN WITH HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF REVIEWING A GOD DAMN STORY NO. IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF THINGS WITH A SENSE OF KINDNESS AND I DON'T OWN IT.

-I write Fanfics, not crap. XD

P.S I don't own the lyrics either LMAO.

Chapter 4

I awoke when I felt something nudge me. My eyes flicked open and I saw the boy from before, the one who had tried to feed me to the beautiful spider. He was awake and glaring at the wall. "Excuse me…?" I asked quietly. His attention turned to me. "What?" he snapped. "Wh-what happened to M-M-" "Murlough?" Murlough's voice answered me. I turned my head and saw the hideous creature seated at a table, sipping from a cup. "What does the child want with Murlough?" Murlough asked, giggling. He WAS mad. "Wh-…why d-did you take us?" I asked quietly, quivering. "Why indeed. Well you see, first off Murlough liked you, child. You were quiet, and listened to Murlough, so Murlough decided he would give you the most wonderful gift anyone could give." He went on. "The other child was taken by one of Murlough's co-workers due to the fact we did not want you to get lonely." Murlough said, he stirred his finger in the class and took out a finger that was dripping wet with a thick red substance. "What are you?" The boy next to me asked, before I could. "Murlough is a Vampaneze. One of a noble kind." He said grinning. Murlough paused. "How rude or Murlough, Murlough forgot to ask, what is the children's names?" he asked, grinning. "Mikihisa Alejandro Motosuma." The boy said standing up.

"And the charming younger child?" Murlough asked, his eyes did a quick look over of me. "P-Proxime M-Mortis Tyrannis… s-sir." I said, my teeth were chattering, either from the cold draft of sea air on the ship, or from the chilling look he was giving me, I wasn't sure. "Such a beautiful and fitting name for such a wonderful young child such as yourself." He said. He giggled. "Now…" he began, standing up. "This gift I plan to give you…" he continued. "Have you ever…. Been scared of death?" he asked. Mikihisa snorted. "No." he said. "Good, good… well… what if I could give you strength beyond that of any human, a longer life to achieve more, and telepathic ability." He continued. Mikihisa paused to think this over. "…What are the downsides." He asked raising an eyebrow. "You lose the ability to create a child, and you will drink blood from a person until they are dead." Murlough giggled at the last idea. "…Alright." He said. Murlough looked at me. "And you, child?" he asked. I shook my head repeatedly. "No." I said. But I suppose it was too late, seeing as before I could even get another word out, Mikihisa had grabbed me, and held me up. "Her first." He said. Murlough sunk his sharp nails onto either side of the tips of his fingers, and did the same to mine, once our finger tips both bled, he pressed the tips of his fingers to mine, and an agonizing pain began as his blood entered my right arm, and through my body. It was like fire was running through my veins as it traveled to my left and out. I cried softly at the pain. He let go as soon as his blood ran through my veins and back into his, which was when I let out a painful scream, and applied spit to my fingertips, causing the blood to stop. He did the same with Mikihisa. Though Mikihisa seemed to be in pain he did not make any obvious signs that he was suffering. When Murlough let go Mikihisa sat next to me. "So in short we're like the Vampires?" Mikihisa asked. Murlough's eyes narrowed. "No. We are far better than them." He said. With that, he began an explanation of the differences between that of the Vampaneze, and that of the vampires. I listened intently, sobbing softly to myself at what I was no, since I could never go back.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's story.

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Chapter 5

Five years passed by, and I had only aged a year. I learned tactics; I learned a lot of things about being a Vampaneze and how they didn't have a leader, but I also learned about the prophecy. I didn't like being a Vampaneze, and I especially did not like Murlough. I was seven now, in appearance, and he seemed to grow… attached to me. Mikihisa had grown attached as well, and whenever Murlough wasn't around, he would flirt with me. I think that's what you call it. I always ignored the attention from both ends of the spectrum, and stay in the middle. Murlough taught me what I needed to, and forced me to drink from humans until their very last breath of life. I didn't like the way of the Vampaneze and found no honor in draining those of their blood. Whenever I began to express my opinion on the Vampaneze ways, I was automatically criticized and beaten. Mikihisa took an immediate liking to the Vampaneze ways and adapted quickly. I, on the other hand did not. I found a lot of things to be wrong, especially the killing part, still being only a child as well. I believe it was 60 years after being with Murlough and Mikihisa, I was being driven nuts seeing as Mikihisa was constantly finding ways to impress me, while when Murlough had his moments he would abuse his right as "guardian" and do things that were unnecessary… such as use me for his own personal… needs…

I was tired of it all, because not only did I have to drink blood of humans, which I often refused, making me grow weaker and weaker, than at the very last moment I was forced to drink from someone until they lay dead. I was forced to do Mikihisa and Murlough's bidding, because it was the way of my people, AND I was scared to death by them. I knew they could really hurt me badly if they really wanted to, perhaps even kill me and at this moment, I didn't know what was better, living, or death. Murlough was sitting in the tunnel, yawning, as he stared up through the bars on the ceiling that allowed the moonlight to flood in. I lay in the corner, curled up from our last… session. I muttered under my breath, swearing at the both of them, and whispering promise's I would one day fulfill. "Proxi… can Murlough see you in the other tunnel?" Murlough asked, he giggled at the end of the sentence. I shook my head and remain where I sit. Murlough growled softly. "Did little Proxi just say no to Murlough?" he asked. I stood up, without another word and began walking down the other end of the tunnel. Murlough grumbled. "Bring something back for Murlough and Mikihisa." He said. But he had no idea I was leaving. I mean, Physically getting up, walking out of the tunnels, and not coming back. I ended up wandering out of the city weakly, and into the wilderness. I walked until I couldn't walk anymore, and lay weak in the now falling snow, waiting for the end to come.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's Story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Dear Readers,

Forgive OOCness, and forgive age, I'm bad with dates, years, and all that stuff. I'm only good when it comes to "What day is it?" lol.

Chapter 6

Blood, Fire, Death. It's everywhere. There's blood all over me, from head to toe, I am drenched in the crimson liquid. It's like it's within my very soul, it's in my mouth, my eyes, my hair, my skin, and as obvious as this is, in my very veins. It's burning me, I feel like I'm on fire, when everything else except me is on fire. A pair of red eyes stand in the fire, which is the only thing I can see except for the millions of women and children running, dying, being burnt alive. I feel a pair of hands tighten around my neck, and feel my life slip away slowly.

* * *

"Is it alive?" I hear, in the pitch black of my mind. I feel something nudge at my side, and my eyes open, it hurts for them to open and I end up coughing up blood. I don't know where I am, how I got here, all I remember is wandering aimlessly in the forest and falling against rocks, trees, trying to survive. "Yeah it's alive." I heard someone say. "Mr. Nile!" the boy in front of me called out. His hair was orange, and his eyes were a hazy gray color. (Hey! They never give him an eye color!) A slightly elderly looking man walked up, and looked down at me. His eyes were kind, yet stern if that made any sense. "Larten, what have I said about using contractions?" he said turning to the young boy, who was about 12. "…Not to use them sir… I mean it is alive." He corrected. "_It _as you so plainly call _her _is alive." The elder man spoke. "She does not seem to be very strong though… Larten fetch me some of the leftovers from this morning." Larten nodded and walked away to get some of the food.

"Come now." The elder man said, picking me up. He walked through the trees and into a small clearing, where he set me down on a log. "What is _she _doing out here anyway?" Larten snapped handing some leftover meat to Mr. Nile. "Are you strong enough to eat on your own?" he asked. I sat up weakly, took the plate and ate, (free style!) but it made the smallest difference in my strength. I collapsed again, lying on the floor. "Have…any…human…blood?" I croaked weakly, repulsed that I asked even such a question, but I didn't want to die. "Human blood? What does _she _want with human blood?" Larten snapped, yet again. Mr. Nile raised his hand. "Larten… hand me a container of blood." He said. Larten complied and handed the small vile over. He handed it to me, and I drank from it thankfully, I felt my strength gradually return and sat up, though my head had a dull ache in it.

"Now, child, tell us your name…" Mr. Nile said. "And explain the blood thing!" Larten put in. Mr. Nile shot Larten a look that said, "Hush, or I shall make you hush". I nodded. I licked my lips some, to add a bit of wetness to them and spoke slowly, "Proxime Mortis Tyrannis, sir." I said softly. "An odd name, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I ran away. I've been wandering about for a week, maybe more, sir." I responded. I was surprised I had lasted so long alone in the wild, but I did. "Why did you run away?" Mr. Nile asked. "Because I was tired of everything!" I snapped, the first snap in my life. I covered my mouth. "Sorry…" I whispered. "Where do you come from?" he asked. "I'm not sure…" I responded. "Originally an island in the middle of the pacific… but I was taken from there." I responded. "May I see your hands?" Mr. Nile asked. I nodded. He took my hands gently, and inspected them. He nodded. "I see, a vampire." He said. "A Vampaneze." I corrected him softly. He paused and looked at me. "Surely you are joking?" he asked. I shook my head. "No… I ran away from my tutor… I didn't want to be one anymore…" I said softly. "I want to go back to the way I was…" I whispered, and I did. "But you are nothing like them, you look nothing like them." He corrected. "My blood before mixed with the Vampaneze… there's only one difference in me and that is my eye color changes and my hair often has different colored streaks." I explained. I hadn't a clue what was in my hair right now, since I hadn't seen a mirror in a week or more. "Kill her then!" Larten insisted. Mr. Nile put up a hand. "I am Seba Nile… and my assistant is Larten Crepsley." he said. He looked me over. "I wish you to explain your full story, if you do not mind." He went on. I shook my head. "But what are you?" I asked. "We are Vampires." He explained. My eyes lit up. "Vampires!" I exclaimed. I'd always wanted to meet a vampire, they seemed an awful lot nicer than the Vampaneze but Murlough often spit at the very though of a Vampire.

"Sir, Mr. Seba Nile… please May I stay with you? Please! I'll do whatever you ask me to. I'll stand on my head for your very amusement! I've always wanted nothing more than to be a vampire…" I said, I was on my hands and knees, forehead touching the ground. "I will tell you everything and anything you wish." I went on. Seba Nile chuckled slightly. "We shall see." He said. "But she's a Vampaneze!" Larten whined. "But she has not been trained in their ways, or taken on their ways… there may be room for change." He went on. "Now come, tell me your story young one." He sat down and listened as I began my story, shushing Larten whenever he went to interrupt.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's Story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Chapter 7

And he did allow me to stay, after hearing my story. Even if I was a half Vampaneze, I could still learn to be a vampire. They were not as extreme as the Vampaneze. They took what they needed from humans, and were I suppose you could say, humble.

It was the next morning where my life really started. I was asleep, on the ground; huddled underneath a blanket that Seba Nile had given me. He agreed to train me, along with Larten. I woke up, when I was told to, and I he trained me physically. To his surprise, I was actually quite skilled; my only problem was… getting the courage _to_ attack. "Just leave her be!" Larten called. "Let me take a whack at it!" Larten called. Seba Nile stepped aside. "Very well, go against her." He insisted. Larten walked over. "Alright." He said, he cracked his knuckles, he ran toward me. I stepped aside, and he missed, stumbling onto the floor. Seba chuckled. "You are not using your head." He said. "Proxime is a worthy opponent, you are underestimating her, therefore giving her the upper hand." Seba explained. Larten stood up and dusted himself off. "Very well." He said. He braced himself for another attack, and lunged. He had me pinned to the ground this time, only because I didn't feel like moving. "You have no fight in you." Larten grumbled. He got off. "You're a weak vampire. There is no room for weak vampires." He muttered, walking away. I stood up, dusting myself off. I could fight if I wanted to!

I just preferred the softer approach rather than the tougher approach to things. I could hunt!

* * *

It had been five years with Seba Nile, and Larten Crepsley. He was beginning to drive me up the wall. He often made rude remarks about me when he thought I wasn't listening, and liked to pick on me an awful lot. I often sat with Seba Nile and engaged in intelligent conversations, asking many questions as to about the Vampires. He seemed to like the company, and I was fond of him. He was the grandfather I never had, so to speak. We were all sitting around a small fire that night; I was silent, enjoying the meat that I had voluntarily cooked. Seba seemed to enjoy it too, and well, Larten… was Larten. "I'm glad that I got to stay with you." I said after some time. "You have become a very fine Vampire, to tell the truth." Seba said. "Though your strengths may not be so much as physical, you have more mentality than most." He said. "Thank you." I said. Larten muttered, in his usual sour mood. "I'm going to turn in for the day…" Seba said, chuckling lightly. I nodded. "G'night…or… Good day." I said. It was just Larten and I again. "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked. "You're a Vampaneze. You shouldn't be accepted like you have been into the Vampire clan. He's too soft on you." He glared heatedly at me. "I'm sorry, if that bothers you." I said softly. He grumbled. "You're too damn nice." He said. "Sorry." I apologized. "Stop apologizing!" He snapped. "You always say you're sorry!" he began. "But it's just an excuse so that no one will hurt you." He growled. I remained silent, not daring to say sorry this time. "Good. Stay like that." he snapped, he rolled over and went to sleep, but I did not. I did not want to suffer the endless nightmares once more.

* * *

Third Person!

The next morning, Larten and Proxime were sent out into the thick wilderness to fetch firewood. They lived outdoors, as apposed to indoors, and rarely traveled to different spots. They were both quiet; with the exception of him muttering curses under his breath every once in a while. There was a rustling in the shrubbery in front of them. Larten didn't seem to notice, too intent on his muttering. "Larten…" Proxime said quietly. "Shut up." he growled angrily. "Don't move." Proxime whispered. "Why?" he growled, snapping his head up. He heard something growl in front of them, and something jumped out of the shrubbery tackling him to the ground. Proxime pulled it off. It was a wolf/man, er, well, a man covered in a bunch of hair. He growled at Proxime and went to corner her. Larten took this time to throw a stone at the creature. It rounded on him, but before it could do any damage, Proxime was in the way, and skin above her stomach was slashed open, as was her cheek. Proxime began to shake, her eyes closed shut but she still stood in front of Larten. Larten was covering his head, still waiting for the blow.

He opened his eyes and the creature was gone. "What did you do?" he asked. Proxime didn't answer, but instead coughed up blood. He paused noticing she was bleeding. "Come on." He muttered, picking her up and running as fast as he could back to camp. When there, Seba closed the wounds using his spit, and watched over her closely for infection, or disease. She seemed fine, and merely rested most of the day. Larten sat at the other end of the fire, glaring into it. Proxime was silent. "Thanks, I guess." Larten said sourly.

"You're welcome Larten." She said with a light voice. She gave an encouraging smile. He forced a smile and went back to glaring at the fire. "You're a very unhappy, fiery person." Proxime stated. "Yeah, so?" he asked. Proxime got up and sat next to him. "It isn't healthy to be so angry." She said softly. "Do you have any friends?" she asked. "I don't need them." He said. "You say that, but I'm sure underneath all that tough exterior you want a friend." Proxime said softly. Larten looked to the side. "So what if I wanted one? Not like anyone'd put up with me." He said. "I'll be your friend." Proxime said. "I mean I'm hot tempered, I can be annoying – What?" he asked. "I'll be your friend." Proxime repeated. "…Why? I mean I'm hot tempered, I yell at you endlessly, I tease you, and I make fun of you- "he began "Do I need a reason?" she asked with a small smile. He remained silent. "I suppose not." He said. "You should smile more." She said. "And not force one either." She continued. He was silent, nodded, and laid down to go to sleep. "G'night Larten." She said. "Sweet dreams." She said. He closed his eyes, and indeed… did have sweet dreams.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's story.

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Dear Readers,

I LEARNED HOW HE GOT HIS SCAR LMAO!

Chapter 8

And friends we did become, amazingly. Over time, he matured mentally, only slightly though. We were traveling more now than we had before, and Larten thought he was a real ladies man. Seba often chuckled at Larten's attempts to pick up ladies. I on the other hand didn't very much find it funny, or even at the least amusing. Larten was soon to be blooded, and I had already gone through the purge. I was a full blooded Vampaneze, but full minded vampire. I was sitting by the stream tonight, Larten was to being blooded tonight, and soon after we would have to present ourselves to the vampire princes, at the next council, which was for a while now. Until then, Seba thought it would be nice if Larten and I got out in the world. It was our last night under Seba's wing, and out into the world, though we would meet back at a chosen destination so he could lead us to Vampire Mountain.

As I was staring down into the stream I noticed I had a new scar above my eyebrow, which was probably from my argument with Larten earlier. He had thrown a stone at me and from what I heard it had hit pretty hard. My face was now scarred in various places; my eyes were dark blue, as was the streaks in my hair. I looked away from my reflection and lay down. I was still pretty weak when it came to strength; I was slow when it came to speed. Needless to say, I wasn't strong, or physically well built. Once Seba let us free, I would get far from this place… I would stray from Larten and his stupid remarks… and… his teasing… which still continued despite the friendship. I felt a pang of sadness… thinking about it… I mean… leaving… Larten. Why? He was just a stupid perverted moronic imbecile that only cared about how many ladies he could woo. My eyes saddened. Yeah, almost every woman except me. What was I thinking? I shook my head and watched the moon's reflection on the surface of the lake. I heard Larten shout in happiness, and hear him run about through the trees, or rather flit through the trees. He was a full vampire now, and tomorrow morning I would leave him, and Seba behind.

It hit me then, how much I would miss them. I looked over my shoulder and I saw Larten stop in the middle of the clearing behind me. He cheered happily, thinking he was a big shot. I smiled softly. He could be nice when he wanted to… but most of the time he was a hot-headed jerk. I looked down and away. I'm sure he'll make some other vampiress happy. I was sure of it. I looked down at the surface of the stream again and watched some of the fish swim. I sat up and looked about. There was a patch of carnations nearby, which were a beautiful crimson color. I stared at them for a long time, before it finally hit me. Reality hit me in the face like a speeding school bus. (LOL!) I liked Larten Crepsley. No, I didn't just like him… I loved him. I needed him… but I knew deep in my heart he thought the very opposite. He could care less about me, as far as I was concerned, I was just a wall with ears he could vent off to about anything that was bothering him. It hurt when I realized it, because I knew he was going to go his own way, and I mine. Maybe when we met things would change… though I doubted it severely. But, what I didn't know was that that half a century before council… would be the most emotionally painful period of time in my life, because I knew I was in love, and there was nothing I could do about it.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's Story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Dear Readers,

…I've noticed… when I'm really into the writing… it usually only takes me 15 minutes to write a chapter… wow! I just wrote two and it's 7:45PM!

Chapter 9

50 Years later

50 years had gone by slowly and agonizingly. For the first half of my I suppose you could say… vacation… I wandered the country side, and came across, you guessed it, Mikihisa! As it turned out, he ran away from the mad Vampaneze a decade or so later. Murlough had been infuriated with me, and he said that it wasn't the last I would have seen of the insane Vampaneze. He asked me what I had been doing, and it was hard to explain… I mean I had no idea if he was on the Vampaneze side, or his own person. So I said I met some friends to stay with. He told me his part of the story, and how he had made friends with a woman who was planning to create a powerful empire all her own. I congratulated him for making such a powerful friend, and before I left him, he gave me Madame Octa, the spider that he had tried to kill me with so many years ago. I took the spider gently, and thanked him. I spent most of my time training and testing myself for how well I can go against something. I decided that when I met back up with Seba Nile, and Larten Crepsley, I'd surprise them with some of my strength! That'd show Larten, and diffidently make Seba proud!

For the second half of my… vacation… I remained with a Freak Show, where I showed my tolerance to venom and poison. I was bit with poisonous snakes, poisonous spiders, anything and everything. The circus was called the Cirque Du Freak, and ran by a rather… well… kind yet strange man by the name of Mr. Tall, Hibernius tall to be exactly. He was very kind to me, and very friendly. I spent my last half with him and the Cirque Du Freak performing. It made me a bit happier than I had been wandering the country side, though I still felt the ache in my gut, the absence of Larten Crepsley constantly making fun of me, or him complaining to me endlessly. The look of him, the sound of him, the scent of him, all of it. I missed it greatly and often fall asleep at night feeling a bit empty inside. I missed him so much.

* * *

Finally! 50 years had passed by and I was finally able to see him again! I was traveling down the road, heading toward the location we had all agreed to meet at. I was close, so I decided to flit. It was night time, and I flitted quietly, with nothing more than a mere backpack upon my back. I arrived early I think, since no one else was in the clearing. The moon shone down upon the surface of the creek that lay next to me. I sat down and made myself comfy, and content. I had hunted a while earlier, so I wasn't hungry and instead lay next to the creak like my last night with Seba and Larten… It was then I heard a shuffling in the shrubbery and sat up, snapped out of my peace and tranquility as, Seba Nile came from the shrubbery. He saw me and smiled kindly. I jumped up, and ran over. "Hello Seba Nile, sir." I said politely, not forgetting to curtsy. I was wearing a skirt tonight, a black one, with a dark red long sleeved shirt. I was in flat work shoes, and nothing more. I had grown a bit, and my hair was mid back length now. "It's so great to see you again!" I said, excited. He smiled gently. "As I you, young Proxime." He said. "How have you been these last few years?" He asked gently. "I've been fine sir. I've been exploring the wilderness and testing myself, and I performed for a while in a circus." I explained calmly. He chuckled at the last part. "Putting yourself to good use I see." He said. I nodded enthusiastically. There was another shuffling from the trees, I turned around and the first thing I saw was my favorite, familiar crop of orange hair. 


	11. Chapter 10

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's Story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Chapter 10

He looked up, and I saw the same beautiful gray eyes I had seen the first time I ever met him. They were the second thing I noticed as well. He looked a bit older, 18 now in appearance; the only major difference in his countenance was a long scar going up the left side of his face, making it look as if he was insane in a way. It was funny to look at, but it made him look all the more attractive as he had been 50 years ago. He paused to look at me, doing a full look over. I had changed a lot, actually, aside from being that my hair had grown longer, and I was now wearing a skirt as opposed to pants, but I had fully matured, unlike the last time he had seen me. I looked like an adult woman now, with all the curves that could make a man fall head over heals. I had also grown much taller, and was now maybe 5'7 as opposed to being 5'4 50 years ago. He studied me intently, in silence. "Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer, Larten." I commented before he could open his mouth first. He smirked. "I would, but you see, you're a vampire, and vampires cannot be captured on film." He said chuckling. Seba smiled. "It is nice to see you again, Larten." He said.

"It's nice to see you again as well, Seba Nile, sir." He responded. I watched him closely, trying to commit everything about him to memory, that way I wouldn't forget again. His eyes flicked to mine, and he held my gaze for a few seconds before looking back at Seba Nile. There was silence between the three of us. "We should start our journey tonight. We should come across a station soon." Seba began. Larten nodded, and turned about to follow Seba. "No shoes." Seba said. I nodded, sticking my shoes into my bag. "Hey, Prox, catch!" Larten called out. He had thrown his shoes at me, but to his surprise, I caught them, and placed them in my backpack, giving him a smirk. He stood there for a few moments, looking at me. Then shook his head and walked along. Prox? Since when has he ever called me Prox? Ooo! The nerve of him! …I could get used to this. What am I thinking? Never mind. I shook my head and began to follow the two. I was behind Larten, following silently. He eventually fell back a little bit, and walked beside me. "So… what'd you do while we were away?" he asked, breaking the silence. I shrugged lightly. "Nothing much… came across an old friend… showed in a circus of freaks." I spoke. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Must have been fun, what was your oddity?" he asked. "Venom. I can get bitten by anything and I won't be affected." I said. "Ah." He responded.

He seemed to be acting very normal, and very calm. I made a small smile. "You grew up." he stated, then paused. "Physically… I mean," he said. "You grew up too… Mentally." I chuckled. He smiled. "I guess." He said. I smiled. "You have, you haven't made fun of me yet." I added. He shook his head. We walked a while in silence. "How'd you get the scar?" I asked. He turned red. "Uhh… that's not important…" he said. "A girl rejected you, and slashed you across the face." I stated walking up the steep hill we were crossing. He paused. "How did you know?" he asked. "I have my ways." I said, looking up at him. He shook his head and walked up the hill. I followed. "So… what have you been doing? Wandering around hitting on chicks until there isn't anymore?" I asked. He muttered and nodded. "I had a mate for a while too." He said. "Uh huh…" I said, walking up the hill. I didn't let him hear the hurt in my voice or see it in my face. But it was like a blow directly to the heart, physically. "That's…great." I said, choking back tears a bit. He looked at me. "…What's up?" he asked. I shook my head and forced a smile. "Nothing at all. Don't worry." We were silent the rest of the way.

We reached a way station (was that what it was called? I'm scared to get up to go check and leave the laptop in the clutches of my sister who's going nuts with the stuffed cat…) near dawn, and settled inside. Larten lay down and fell asleep immediately, Seba was awake for a while longer, and I remained on my side, awake. I wished I could see the sun rise. I rolled over, and realized Larten was behind me. He hadn't been there before. He looked peaceful as he slept, though I knew he preferred his coffin. I'd never been this close to him before, to tell the truth. We were only inches from our noses touching. My eyes roamed his face, searching every line, every contour and sketching it to memory. Maybe when I had time I'd draw him since he couldn't be photographed. I was tempted to reach out and stroke his face, just once, to see what his skin felt like. I wanted to know if it was as soft as I'd always imagined, but I dared not. I didn't want to wake him up, so I laid there for a few extra minutes, staring at him, before finally falling asleep in one of the most peaceful sleeps I'd ever had.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's Story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Dear Readers,

Man… my characters have to be like… bi polar or something! One minute they're fine the next they're makin fun of someone. lol. Larten! LARTEN IS MY BABY'S DADDY!

Dear Vamped10(?),

I LOVDED YOU, I LOVEDED YOU! You reviewed me! YAY! I HAVE A REVIEWER! So therefore this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer. Vamped10. Thanks for reading! Keep on reading... I got plenty to update since I write alot of it, and got alot in mind for these.

Chapter 11

It was late dusk when I woke up. Larten was awake as well, and was tending to the fire which Seba was supervising. He heaved some wood into it. I sat up and crawled over. "You finally woke up." Larten said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, so, you're point?" I snapped. "We're gonna have to go hunting tonight." Seba said. I nodded. "Alright." I said. Larten sniggered. "She's coming?" he asked. I crossed my arms. "You know you're a real jerk Larten! You were acting so nice last night and now you're acting like a total jerk again!" I huffed. He rolled his eyes. "So? Maybe I felt like being nice last night, I mean I _was_ in a good mood, but I mean having to sleep next to _you _put me in a bad mood." He said. I clenched my fists. "I'm going out hunting!" I spoke as calmly as I could, turned on my heel and walked out of the station. Larten followed me, while Seba remained inside to watch over the fire. "God you're touchy." Larten said walking up behind me. "Maybe if you didn't try my patience all the time, I wouldn't be touchy!" I shouted, spinning around to face him.

He smirked at me, that stupid smirk that melts my heart a lot of the time. So I focused my eyes on the ground. "You're such an asshole, you know." I grumbled. "I know." He said as he chuckled. I walked into the trees, and he followed me. "Oh yeah, that's right I didn't tell you about Arra! She's wonderful. We agreed to mate for 20 years, but she had to go afterwards. She said she'd meet me at the Council though, and would save a seat for me…" this is where I began to tune out. I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to hear another word coming from his mouth. I didn't want to hear about the mating, I didn't want to know anything. So I tried my best to tune him out. It was hard to, and any compliment I heard was about Arra, and how pretty or how wonderful she was. Tears stung my eyes as I wandered through the trees listening to his endless discussions of their time together, and what he liked about her. Eventually it came to a point where I couldn't take it anymore, I was either going to break down right there, or I was going to explode. When I stopped walking he kept walking for a moment, then turned and looked at me. "What's up?" he asked. I looked down at the floor. I could flit if I wanted to. I could flit away and leave the stupid moron in the wilderness by himself. He'd be fine, right?

My knees buckled from the emotional pull on my body, they gave out and I kneeled on the ground. He walked over and kneeled next to me. "Prox, you alright? What's wrong?" he asked. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I pushed it off, and began to sob, shaking my head. He put his hand on my shoulder again, and looked at me. "Prox, what's wrong?" he asked again. I couldn't speak; all I could do was cry and shake my head, as the tears choked the words from my throat. He sighed and pulled me into a hug, patting my back and trying to comfort me. I went stiff, and I stopped crying. He looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked me again. He looked concerned for me. "…You… you do care…" I whispered. He blinked. "Of course I do, what did you think I didn't?" he asked. I nodded my head. He sighed. "Of course I care about you, you're my best friend." He said softly. I looked down and pulled out of his arms. "Ye-Yeah…" I whispered, wiping tears from my face. "You want me to lighten up on you?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes." I said. He helped me up, and looked at me. "Something's still wrong…" he whispered. My eyes flicked away. "Nothing is wrong." I whispered. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding onto my arm. "Nothing." I say looking at him, and then turn around, whispering "Everything."


	13. Chapter 12

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's Story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Dear Larten Lover,

WHOO HOO! You are a good reviewer. I'd give you a cookie… but I'm nowhere near you. I haven't read all the books still! …I'm slowing down… I WANT MY LARTEN! … He's gonna die in the next book :sniffle: no… my baby's daddy! Lmao. Sorry. Anyway… thanks for the reviews! You're awesome!

P.S I took your advice and put it under Darren Shan Saga...

Chapter 12

I pull my arm from his grip and continue walking. "Come on… we should finish hunting… we wouldn't want Seba to starve…" I whisper. He nods, and follows by my side. We don't say another word for the rest of the night.

* * *

He's looking at me as we eat, the next day. I don't know why he is, he just is. He's watching me carefully, like I could explode at any moment. We're moving on tonight, as soon as we finish eating. So, always being finished first, I went down by the creek to wipe my face off, and wake me up a bit. It was snippy a bit down here, we were somewhat near Vampire mountain, yet somewhat not, so the climate was in the middle. I was scared about going to Vampire Mountain… I mean I was first born of Vampaneze blood, but with the mind of a vampire. We eventually moved on within the night. Larten followed me, actually, and was quiet. He didn't make fun of me, but he would give me a comforting smile whenever I looked at him. It made me want to melt, but I ignored the sensation, shaking my head. I had to get it out of my mind sooner or later, I mean he was meeting a mate up there on the mountain… who he'd been with 20 years might I add! My face fell at the thought and continued walking.

Seba Nile looked back at me. "You've been very quiet…is something troubling you?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, not at all sir. I'm perfectly fine." I said with a forced smile. He nodded. We reached another station on the way up, and we went inside, it was a cave, which lead underground. Larten was sent to fetch firewood without me. Seba Nile could tell something was wrong with me, I think; he was looking at me as I stared into the small flickering flames of the fire. "Something is troubling you Proxime." He stated. I couldn't lie to him, he was my mentor… he was my teacher… and had helped me find a place in the world, mentally, as a vampire. I sighed softly. "Yes, there is." I said gently. "Would you care to talk about it?" he asked. "I personally do not wish to, sir." I said softly. He nodded. "I already can see what is the problem anyway." He said. I looked up, and he smiled. "Do not think I am not watching…" he said with a gentle smile. "I see the way that you watch Larten." He said. I looked down, feeling the warm sensation of a blush spread across my cheeks. "You like him, but you cannot be with him due to the fact he has had another mate, and sees nothing in you." He stated. "That pretty much hit the nail on the head, sir." I whispered. He nodded.

"Do not worry." He said. "I'm sure things shall work out sooner or later." He said. He smiled at me warmly. "Besides, there are plenty of other creatures out there that I'm sure would love to be with such a wonderful lady such as yourself." He said. I nodded mutely, sure he was saying this, but I couldn't forget about Larten, it wasn't that easy. "Perhaps you should fill Larten in, on how you feel… do not leave him lost in the dark as to why you are upset… he is very worried about you, I must say." Seba spoke calmly, scratching his chin. I sighed. "But it's hard to… what if he distances himself?" I asked. "If he is such a truly good friend, and thinks that you are as well, he would not distance himself from you." He spoke calmly. I sighed. "At least not forever… he might need time to think about it, knowing him." He said. "So do not freak out…alright?" Seba asked. I nodded mutely. "Alright sir, thank you for your kind advice…I will do just that." I said looking up at the ceiling of the cave. At just that moment Larten walked in with firewood, and the carcass of a dead deer, which he dropped nearby. He sat down on the ground and yawned. Though my head was turned away… My eyes flicked to the corner of their sockets and watched him. I eventually turned my head, and asked the dreaded question that I was going to regret "Larten… can we talk outside?"


	14. Chapter 13

Title: I write sins, not tragedies: Proxime's Story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Dear Readers,

Back in action again… I've had a bunch of doctor's appointments and stuff… so like yeah…

- Sweeney Todd

Chapter 13

We walked outside into the sultry moonlit night. My head was hanging low, because I knew what was coming, a rejection. So why was I telling him again? Oh yeah, that's right… to calm his soul from worrying about me. I can't do it. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked brushing a branch aside. "Larten there's something I need to tell you… as to why… I mean… as to why I've been troubled…" I sat on a rock, and collected myself, taking a deep breath. He sat in front of me, on the rock across. He was looking at me. I felt his eyes bore into me as I sat there in silence. "L-Larten…" I stuttered. "Yes?" he asked. "Well… y-you see… I've been troubled recently b-because you see… I like… well actually I'm in love with this person… but I know this person doesn't have any feelings for me what so ever due to the fact he's been talking about this other woman he seems to be head over heels with… and… well yeah…" I say looking down. He sighed softly. "This person that you are in love with, would be me, correct?" he asked. I looked up. "How… could you tell?" I asked.

"I'm not stupid Proxime." He stated. He stood up, and rubbed his arm. "Well…" he sighed. "I know…" I said getting up. I went to walk the other way. "You love Arra… but it's nice to know that I care about you." I said. I felt his hand on my shoulder, I sighed and I turned around to speak. "Look I understan-" before I could finish I felt a pair of foreign lips upon mine. Just as soon as the lips were there, they were gone, and my lips were cold again. I looked up and saw him looking down at me. "What about Arra…?" I whispered. He reached up a hand and touched the side of my face tenderly. "Do you know why I never flirted with you?" he asked softly. "Because you had no attraction to me…" I said. "No because I respected you… and felt you were too good for me…" he said gently. Was he lying? No… the look in his eyes said it all. That he was telling the absolute truth…

"Y-You're not lying…" I stated. He shook his head. His eyes bore into mine. He smiled softly. "Does Magenta mean you're in love?" He asked softly. I cocked my head a bit to the side. "Your hair… and your eyes… they're Magenta." He said. I felt a pink blush spread across my cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes…" he said brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "…Larten…" I heard myself whisper softly. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine again. I'd never been kissed so gently before, nor did I think he was a gentle kisser… so I was taken by surprise. Especially when he pulled me into a warm embrace like I've never felt before. He kissed me for a long time, before pulling away and pulling me back inside the way station we were in that night. Seba Nile had already fallen asleep; as it was already close to dawn. Larten crawled over to the wall and laid down He lay on his side and gestured me over. I complied and curled up next to him. He pulled me close, burying his nose in my hair. We both fell into a peaceful sleep, side by side, me in his arms.


	15. Chapter 14

Title: I write Sins, Not Tragedies: Proxime's Story

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Chapter 14

Days passed by, and we traveled every night. We were closer to Vampire Mountain now, so close that there weren't anymore way stations to stop at anymore. Larten spent time with me every night, and helped me hunt. He asked me lots of questions about myself, which I wasn't used to since no one ever asked about me. I didn't know the answer to some of him, and he was very inquisitive of me and loved to learn new things about me that he never learned. He asked me about my past, what I wanted to do in the future, and what I thought about things, my opinions on topics, my views on subjects. He asked all of that and more. I told him everything he needed to know, including my past which he listened solemnly, and showed sympathy for my troubled past. We were close to Vampire Mountain, and the closer we got, the more nervous I grew. Would they accept me? No, most likely not.

It was a few nights later that Larten could tell how nervous I was, and he walked away from the fire, to sit next to me, where it was colder. "You seem very nervous." He stated. I nodded. "Why?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. I snuggled closer, because well… I was cold… and I wanted to. He smiled softly down at me, and kissed my head. Seba Nile had grown accustomed to Larten and I always being together, being close, so he said nothing about it anymore and left us alone, most of the time. "I'm not nervous." I lied. "That's a lie, and you know it." He said with a soft chuckle. He nuzzled his nose into my hair. "Alright, alright… I'm a bit nervous…" I admitted, even though a bit was the understatement of the century. I was entirely nerve racked. He pulled me close. "Come now… why should you be so nervous?" he asked. "We're going to Vampire Mountain… I'm Vampaneze…" I said sadly. "By blood maybe, but by heart, mind and soul absolutely not." He reprimanded me, by pointing his finger in my face. I smiled and made a small laugh. "Says you, but what will the others think? Especially the princes… I wouldn't want to shame you or get you and Seba into trouble." I admitted. "Then there's… there's meeting Arra… I suppose…" I said softly. "You're scared of that?" he asked.

I nodded. "What are you gonna tell her? What is she gonna do when you tell her? What if she lunges at me and goes to kill me, you know I don't like fighting all too much…" I admitted. He sighed. "Well… perhaps if we're lucky she won't come… and if she does… technically she is no longer my mate…" he said. "Then who is?" I asked, tilting my head back to look up at him. He smiled. "You… if you wish to be, that is." He said. "Now that you mention it. I don't want to." I said. I sat up and crossed my arms. "Why?" he asked. I snickered. "I'm kidding… of course I'll be your mate." I said, throwing my arms around him. I heard that most vampire "marriages" were nothing like ours. From what Seba said I acted more like a human than a vampire with Larten, and him with I. We weren't rough, and didn't argue as much, we didn't fight, didn't rough house. We took it easy. "Well why don't you get some rest for now… we got a long walk ahead of us tomorrow night… we're gonna make it the rest of the way to Vampire mountain tomorrow night." He said. I smiled uneasily. "Alright." I said. He laid me down, lying on the cold ground next to me, he wrapped his red cloak around both of us, and we both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Title: I write sins not tragedies.

By Schiz

Dear Readers,

**READ!**

I'd like to apologize that I have not updated in forever, and I would also like to apologize that I haven't updated my other fic in forever. I lost interest after a while so forgive me, I've also been very busy with school work and I should be able to update more over the summer. I am writing tonight because I would usually be talking on the phone with NewPort, but NewPort decided to go to sleep on me! (NewPort is a friend of mine who reads my other fanfics, she hasn't been on in forever so she hasn't been able to read these and review these, but that's going off topic) Okay, yeah. You should also thank Darren Shan for creating the series "The Demonata" because I'm reading Lord Loss, which made me think of Cirque Du Freak and re-pick up my interest in this fanfic. ….wait what the hell am I watching? Oh Martin Mystery-----anyway, off topic again… um… I'm not sure if many people know this but I'm going out on a limb here when I write. I've only read up to book 8, some of it actually, because of the fact (spoiler!!!) Larten Crepsley dies in the ninth book. Stricken by grief, I have no longer been able to read the series because I love Larten!!! …Just as I love Dervish in The Demonata. So if I'm missing facts from books 9, 10, 11, and 12… don't yell at me or flame me. I love Cirque Du Freak just as much as the next person I just need to get over the fact that my baby died. Anyway, onto the fic!!!

-Schiz.

Chapter 15

The next night was very hard for me; not so much as physically as it was mentally. I was nerve racked most of the night. In fact we had to pause once or thrice times for me to retch. It was horrible. I was terrified, a Vampaneze making their way to Vampire Mountain. I doubted I would be accepted; in fact I was almost certain they would kill me on sight. I groaned a bit stopping once more to step off the trail and purge into a bush. Larten walked over and held my hair back. Seba paused momentarily to wait for me to finish and as I resumed my place behind him, he continued. Larten wrapped his arm around my shoulders gently rubbing calming circles into my forearm with his thumb. He knew I was nervous; more like terrified. He held me gently reassuring me that everything would be fine. Seba had no words of comfort for me, as he wasn't even sure what would happen as soon as we arrived.

My hands began to tremble as we finally entered the mountain in an entrance behind a waterfall. Larten suggested that we take a break for a while in the tunnel before wandering about finding our way into the heart of the mountain. Seba nodded in agreement, "While you two rest, and you try to calm her nerves I will be back momentarily, I wish to explore a little more." He said. Larten nodded, as he gently pushed me down and sat me against a wall. Seba wandered off into the cave, the echo of his footsteps eventually faded as he got farther with each step. I turned and look at Larten who sat beside me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Come now, don't be so nervous." He said gently putting one of his hands over my trembling unsteady hands that sat folded together in my lap. He nuzzled my ear and leaned his head against mine. "Everything will be find, trust me." He assured me. He sounded so sure about it that I almost believed him; had it not been for the little voice in the back of my head reminding me of my Vampaneze blood.

I snuggled into the crevice of his neck, too terrified to look around and remember exactly where I was. "It's okay…" he whispered. He removed his hand from stroking my back to entangling it in my hair as he stroked it gently. The streaks in my hair had turned Orchid, as one piece dangled gently in front of my face, directly in my line of vision. Larten lifted his hand and tucked it behind my ear; before cupping my chin and titling my head up so that my eyes connected with his loving gray eyes. He smirked a bit like he was amused with something he saw in the contours of my face, or the hidden depth behind my eyes. He leaned close gently and slowly, his warm breath on my face; all the while staring into my eyes. He closed his, as his lips touched mine softly. His arms snaked around my waist as his lips softly pressed against mine. I felt myself melting in his kiss, in his arms. I leaned closer, pressing my lips on his fully. I loved it when he kissed me.

It felt like everything was right in the world, and that this entire thing was completely normal, that we were both normal lovers and nothing could ever go wrong as long as his lips were on mine. He pulled his lips away and moved his hand up to stroke my face. His lips formed half smile that I wanted to kiss. My eyes lifted from his lips to his eyes where he met my stare and my want as he leaned in and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and reveled in the passion of this kiss, titling my head a bit so he could have better access to my mouth as he wanted. A light shiver ran down my spine as he nibbled my bottom lip pleading entrance. He pulled away once more as his lips trailed light kisses from my lips to the base of my neck where he gently nibbled and proceeded to kiss. I wrapped my arms around him as he did so. I felt my eyes close again and let my hand wander to the crop of orange hair on his head.

He pulled away after leaving an obnoxious looking mark on my neck, and proceeded to nuzzle it softly. After doing so he kissed me again before pulling me close and holding me gently. I wrapped my arms along his mid-section, leaning my head on his shoulder. I tried to ignore where we were again and closed my eyes to the scene. I heard him sigh softly in contentment and felt his breath on my head as we rested until Seba came back. By the time he did, I was asleep wrapped up in Larten's loving embrace.


	17. Chapter 16

Title: I write Sins Not Tragedies

By: Schiz

Dear Readers,

For anyone who's interested, I'm making another fanfic off of one of Darren Shan's other books. Look out for it… I'm pretty sure I'll name it House of Wolves. It'll be for Lord Loss. I'm on the last chapter of it so I should be finished soon and can start the fanfic around summer. I am very content while writing this current chapter… … … … Listening to My Chemical Romance… anyway, er… On with the fic then. After writing this chapter I think I'll write a chapter for my immortal… I seriously feel like renaming that one… if anyone has any suggestions I'll take 'em, but I like this name, anyway…

-Schiz

Chapter 16

When Seba arrived we continued our Journey into the mountain, deeper and deeper we ventured. The deeper we went, the more nervous I became. I resisted the urge to retch on more than one occasion and walked alongside Larten who held my hand tightly. After what seemed like centuries we reached a long wooden door that was placed at the end of this tunnel. Seba made himself look presentable, and then tapped on the door. At first no one answered, but by the third knock there were sounds of life along the other side and the door opened. A lean Vampire in Green clothes surveyed us silently, eyeing Seba first, and then Larten, and frowning at me; and taking a firmer grip on spear that he was holding. "Address yourselves to the gate." The guard barked.

"I am Seba Niles, come to seek council." Seba replied. Larten repeated the same verse with his name. The words formed at the back of my throat but were delayed with the timing and slowness of my lips. I gained my composure and spoke the line. "Larten Crepsley and Seba Niles are recognized by the gate, but this one…" he said eyeing me, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "She is my former assistant." Seba speaks. "Do you vouch for her?" The guard asks. "I do" Seba responded. He eyed my suspiciously and I wondered if he knew of my Vampaneze blood, but I said nothing more. "Proxime Mortis is recognized by the gate…" he said hesitantly. "The halls are open to all of you, enter and fare well." He said stepping aside allowing us entrance. I stepped inside keeping close to both the vampires, feeling very out of place.

One of the green clad guards led us to the hall of Osca Velm, or the hall of welcoming. I had learned before from Seba that most of the halls in Vampire Mountain were named after famous vampires. It was a small cavern, it's walls knobby and painted in black from the soot and grime of decades, maybe centuries. The hall was lit and warmed by a few fires, which made the air pleasantly thick with smoke. There were several roughly carved tables and benches where vampires could rest and eat. There weren't many vampires in the hall this night, just us and a few other people. Some of them eyed me suspiciously while others made their way over to Seba to welcome him warmly; or rather what I assumed was warm to them.

We wandered our way to the barrels in which there was bread and meat. We were welcome to take as much as we wanted, and walked over to a table. I sat in between Seba and Larten, and placed my food on the table since there were no conveniences like plates and silverware. Larten began to eat his meat, ripping off chunks with his teeth and fingers. I began to eat some of my bread, which was stale, but I was thankful for the meal none-the less. Seba was absent from my side and now returned with three large jugs, one filled with human blood, another wine, and the last one water. Larten reached for the one with human blood and drank, while I attempted to rink out of the one with water. Water spilled down my front side as I took gulps of it.

After eating in the hall we were lead to our tiny rooms, there were no doors to them. Larten and I were allowed one room considering there were two coffins in it. Unlike Larten I didn't enjoy sleeping in a coffin for some reason. But none-the-less I didn't complain. I began to get into the coffin when I felt Larten's arms around my waist. I turned to look up at him and smiled softly. "You're gonna go in that coffin all by yourself?" he asked. I laughed softly. "I doubt there'd be any room for me and your fat." He looked insulted. "I am not fat." He said. I sniggered, and squeezed his side. "What's that?" I asked. "It's… … …." "Fat," I finished for him. He pouted. I kissed his cheek. "I'm just kidding; it's sexy muscle fat, happy?" "No, you used the word fat." He said. I laughed a bit and smiled. "But I forgive you… just this once." He said helping me into my coffin. He kissed my forehead and left the lid open knowing that I don't like to be enclosed. After doing so he made his way over to his coffin, made himself comfy and closed the lid, leaving me alone in the area. I surveyed the room quietly, fighting the heaviness in my eyelids. Finally my world went dark as I drifted off into what would be a nightmare-induced sleep.


End file.
